U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,118 discloses a carburetor assembly which includes a choke flap and a throttle flap. A choke lever is connected to the choke flap so as to rotate therewith and a throttle lever is connected to the throttle flap to rotate therewith. The choke lever and the throttle lever define several start positions of the carburetor assembly. The carburetor assembly can be positioned back and forth between the individual start positions via an operator-controlled lever arranged on the choke shaft so as to rotate therewith. It is then possible to engage the choke when the throttle element is not actuated.